Unete a mi tripulacion
by BlackCullen94
Summary: un nuevo personaje llega a la banda de los sombrero de paja ¿que nuevas aventuras tendrán ahora? entra y léelo!
1. Chapter 1

El Thousand Sunny llego a una pequeña isla justo cuando amanecía, por una vez no pensaban quedarse en la isla sino que buscarían las provisiones necesarias y regresarían al mar antes de que la armada los encontrara.

El capitán no estaba de acuerdo con ello, para el todas las isla tenían cantidad aventuras, quería quedarse pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a Nami. Asique se decidió por dar un paseo por la costa, bueno primero por la costa luego por el mercado, el bosque, el centro… se recorrió la isla entera en unas horas sin que pasara nada.

Caminaba tranquilo por una de las calles algo aburrido cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo…

-Jo que hambre tengo- para confirmarlo sus tripas empezaron a sonar.

Bah no había por qué preocuparse podía ir algún bar… pero recordó que no tenía dinero.

Pues volver al barco… pero Sanji no le daría comida hasta dentro de unas horas…

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos un delicioso olor a carne, frutas y más carne apareció de la nada.

Luffy siguió su olfato hasta dar con un gran edificio elegante, señorial construido de piedra blanca con altos ventanales y varias banderas ondeando al viento, Luffy no presto mucha atención a los detalles solo en que la puerta principal estaba cerrada, con los brazos cruzados miro la fachada hasta encontrar uno de los ventanales abiertos. Estiro uno de sus brazos hasta la ventana y decidió entrar por ahí.

Era un gran salón de fiestas con una mesa enorme repleta de comida. Le dio igual que las sillas y algunos de los muebles estuvieran tirados, siguió avanzando hasta la mesa para contemplar la gran cantidad de platos que había.

-carneeee- sus ojos se volvieron estrellas y por su boca cayo un rio de babas.

Luffy corrió hacia la mesa llena de comida y empezó a engullir al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando en el edificio.

A unos cuantos metros de allí una chica limpiaba con la cortina su katana manchada de sangre sin pararse a mirar a todos los heridos que había a sus pies. Continuó su camino hacia la salida sin guardar la espada por si alguien volvía a cruzarse en su camino. De repente el pasillo se lleno de humo negro. Eso no era buena señal, por lo que empezó a correr. Pero al pasar por una puerta vio algo que le obligo a retroceder.

En lo que parecía un gran salón de fiestas había una gran mesa llena de comida pero no era eso lo que la sorprendió sino el chico que estaba de espaldas que a pesar de todo seguía comiendo.

-pero que…- se sorprendió de la pasividad de aquel ser que comía de una forma propia de animales, lo miro de arriba abajo intentando adivinar quién era, no tenía pinta de ser de la armada, no iba vestido como ellos.

- ¡tú!- grito haciendo que el chico se girara hacia ella con la boca llena de comida.

-¿yho? – se señalo mirando hacia los lados. La chica entrecerró los ojos y suspiro sabiendo que no había tiempo para gritos.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que el edificio está en llamas?

En ese momento Luffy se dio cuenta pero siguió comiendo y volvió a darle la espalda a la chica.

-¡para de comer!—grito tirándole un cuadro que había en la pared, lo más cercano que había encontrado.

El cuatro le dio de lleno en la cabeza provocando que el sombrero se le moviera, ese había sido un detalle que la chica había pasado por alto pero al verlo reconoció al moreno al instante.

-Sombrero de paja…-susurro con los ojos muy abierto, había oído hablar de él desde que se hizo a la mar pero nunca pensó encontrárselo en ese momento - ¡tienes que salir de aquí! –le grito mirando hacia atrás para ver como el fuego se extendía con rapidez.

-¡no me ignores!— volvió a gritar algo nerviosa, por su culpa la salida estaba bloqueada por el fuego.

Luffy seguía comiendo pero ahora miraba a la chica, que cerraba las puertas para impedir que el fuego entrara para luego después correr de un lado a otro del salón buscando una salida. Estaba claro que no la conocía pensó colocando una mano en su barbilla mientras con la otra cogía la comida. Era una chica alta, con un cuerpo de infarto, algo que para Luffy era lo de menos, con una gran melena castaña oscura casi negra que caía por su espalda en perfectos rizos, su ropa le pareció de lo más extraña, unas botas hasta las rodillas con unos pantalones tan ajustados que parecían medias y una chaqueta estilo militar larga negra con botones dorados. A una lado de su cadera había una catana negra con la empuñadura blanca parecida a la de Zoro, quizás ella también era una espadachín.

Por su lado la chica encontró la salida perfecta, una ventana abierta, por ahí podrían salir perfectamente antes de acabar chamuscados. Le hizo una señal a Luffy pero él siguió comiendo, eso la dejo claro que no tenía intención de moverse hasta acabar. ¿Cuándo haría que no comía? Se pregunto buscando una solución.

En medio de la mesa había un gran trozo de carne, sin pensárselo dos veces amenazo a Luffy con la espada una última vez.

- está bien, tu lo has querido- dijo con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de la situación le parecía divertido el comportamiento del moreno. Sin más clavo la espada en la carne haciendo que Luffy gritara y se pusiera de pie de un salto dispuesto a defender su comida estrella.

-¿quieres la carne?- pregunto divertida retrocediendo hacia la ventana seguida de Luffy que se subía las mangas de su camisa no muy contento. Como le decía Sanji con la comida no se juega y menos se roba.

- pues ven a por ella- grito la chica saltando por la ventana, cayó al suelo con la gracia propia de un gato y al ver que Luffy la seguía corrió hacia una callejón. Justo cuando Luffy llego la chica ya le estaba devolviendo la carne.

-carneeee- babeo antes de metérsela a la boca, tragársela y acabar con una gran sonrisa y una mano en la tripa.

La chica al ver a Luffy rio con fuerza pero la felicidad duro poco al ver en una de las entradas del callejón un grupo de cuatro marines que sin duda la buscaba a ella. Luffy adopto una postura defensiva pensando en que ya le habían descubierto pero la chica lo paro antes de que hiciera nada poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-tranquilo, me siguen a mí.

Y sin más corrió hacia ellos, Luffy no alcanzo a ver, cuando quiso darse cuenta los cuatro marines estaban de pie con la mirada perdida, uno por uno cayeron al suelo sin siquiera moverse lo más mínimo. Detrás de ellos la chica estaba de pie como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-¡wau!-fue lo único que pudo decir Luffy que había visto muchas veces a Zoro hacer algo igual pero no se esperaba que pudiera igualarle la chica que acababa de salvarle.

-he de irme tengo que buscar otro barco- dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa- oh, procura evitar los edificios en llamas- los dos se rieron hasta que la chica empezó a marcharse. Luffy la miro por unos segundos hasta que una idea pasó por su mente.

-¡espera!- grito con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia ella hasta sujetarla el brazo.

La chica le miro sin dejar de sonreír esperando un gracias o algo era lo menos que se merecía aunque sino no pasaba nada.

-yo te llevare en mi barco- dijo decidido.

¿Había sido una broma? Se pregunto cuándo después de un rato la información llego a su mente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?— dijo con una risa nerviosa haciendo que Luffy la soltara pero al mirar la cara del moreno se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba- pero si no me conoces…

-¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto el capitán Mugiwara.

-Kira- pareció pensárselo antes de responder algo extrañada.

-yo Luffy- se presento, como si ella no lo supiera, estrechándola la mano efusivamente- yo te llevare donde quieras – volvió a decir con una enorme sonrisa hasta cerrar sus ojos. Kira le miro aun extrañada. _**Este tío está loco… jajá ¡me encanta!**_

-¡ahí esta! –Grito un pirata que venía acompañado de otros diez mas todos llenos de ceniza y arañazos- ¡es esa chica que quemo nuestros barcos!

-bueno…-dijo Kira sonriendo a Luffy - pensándolo mejor creo que me iré contigo.

-¡bien!- salto de alegría.

-¡eh, vosotros!-otro voz esta vez la de un marine que venía con más de veinte a su cargo se pusieron delante de los piratas apuntando a Kira con el dedo.

-¡corre!- grito Kira tirando de Luffy mientras corrían perseguidos por los marines y los piratas.

* * *

><p>HOLA! E aquí mi primera historia de One Piece! así k ser buenas...<p>

espero que os guste (reviews XD)


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2 :**_

….mientras en el Thousand Sunny….

Todos estaban en sus cosas en la cubierta del barco. Robin acababa de sentarse con un libro en la mano, Chopper se reía a más no poder mientras Usopp le hacía cosquillas, Brook afinaba su violín y Franky y Nami echaban el último vistazo a la isla antes de irse.

-podemos irnos, el barco ya está listo para zarpar- Sanji salió de la cocina encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-aun no podemos- contesto Franky- Zoro y Luffy aun no han vuelto.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar el silencio y la paz que reinaba.

-¿no está demasiado tranquilo todo?- pregunto Nami sin apartar la vista de la isla.

-si es extraño, normalmente después de tanto tiempo en una isla Luffy ya nos habría metido en algún lio- comento Sanji.

-espero que regresen antes de que nos pille la armada o si no sabrán lo que es bueno- la cara de Nami se ensombreció asustando a los chicos.

-tranquila Nami… no tienes porque ponerte a si mujer- dijo Usopp riéndose por la reacción tan exagerada.

-¡Zoro!- grito feliz Chopper nada más ver lo en el muelle, mientras Franky y Brook intentaban despertar a Usopp del tremendo golpe que Nami le había dado.

-¿se puede saber de dónde vienes? –Le grito furiosa Nami cuando el espadachín subió al barco - ya íbamos a ir a buscarte- añadió cruzándose de brazos.

-fui a buscar un buen lugar donde entrenar mientras estabais en el pueblo- contesto mirando de reojo a un inconsciente Usopp.

-¿y lo encontraste?- pregunto Sanji con el tono de superioridad que usaba con Zoro.

-claro que si, pedazo de idiota- grito.

-¿idiota yo? –le grito el rubio- al menos yo no me pierdo nada más poner un pie en tierra, estúpido marimo.

Sin más empezó otra de sus pelas tan habituales ya para todos.

-¡dejarlo ya los dos!-grito Nami seguida por los golpes que les dio a cada uno los dos, dejándolos en el suelo tirados, volvió a mirar a la isla por donde a lo lejos venia alguien corriendo.

-ahí viene Luffy- dijo Usopp usando las gafas de tirador y con un gran chichón aun en la cabeza.

Todos se giraron hacia allí al oírlo y miraron a su capitán correr como alma que lleva el diablo de vuelta al barco y a varios metros por detrás un gran grupo de personas furiosas que le seguían gritándolo.

-será idiota- grito Sanji - ¡no los traigas hacia nosotros!

Luffy le escucho pero solo rio y continuo corriendo sujetando su sombrero con una mana. Pero no fue el único que escucho a Sanji uno de los marines se percato de el barco y las personas que los miraban.

-¡toda la banda de sombrero de paja!- grito a pleno pulmón. Ahora sí que corrieron con fuerza.

-ya decía yo que todo estaba muy tranquilo… - lloro Nami sentándose en el suelo de rodillas.

Mientras los demás decidieron poner en marcha el barco antes de que les pillaran. De un salto Luffy subió sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo momento. Los que le perseguían se desviaron siguiendo el recorrido del barco.

-Luffy, la que has armado- le regañaron Nami y Sanji a la vez.

-shi shi shi solo tenia hambre- se rio.

Al margen de todo Chopper y Usopp miraban a los hombres correr cuando de la nada alguien salto hacia el barco hasta colocarse en la barandilla asustando a Chopper que salió corriendo con los brazos en alto.

- no te atrevas a dar un paso más- le advirtió temeroso apuntándola con el tirachinas. -¿quién eres tú?- La chica solo sonrió sin darle importancia a la amenaza de Usopp si se movía lo más mínimo.

-una amiga- contesto Kira dándose la vuelta para ver como los hombres que los perseguían ya no podían seguir al barco.

-¡maldita seas!- grito uno de los piratas de antes provocando la risa de Kira.

-¡ya nos veremos!- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Las risas de la chica habían alertado al resto de la tripulación que ahora la miraban sin saber muy bien que hacia ella ahí.

Pero para uno de ellos el tiempo fue a cámara lenta. Lentamente Kira se giro y una suave brisa hizo que su pelo ondeara al viento al igual que su ropa que marco mucho mas su silueta, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara de ángel…

-¡Sanji!- grito Chopper al ver como el rubio caía al suelo con una gran hemorragia y una gran sonrisa.

-¡madre mía!- grito Kira saltando hasta ponerse al lado del reno- ¿está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunto asustada, nunca había visto a alguien caer al suelo así sin más.

- le pasa siempre- contesto Luffy como si nada a punto de irse a por comida aprovechando que Sanji no podía decirle nada.

-Luffy… ¿no se te olvida algo?- le dijo Nami señalando a Kira, que seguía pendiente de Sanji, con la cabeza.

-Emm…-lo pensó ajustándose el sombre de paja- ¡sí!- grito de repente haciendo que algunos cayeran hacia atrás- ella es Kira el nuevo miembro de la banda.

Esa idea se le había ocurrido mientras escapaban juntos. La chica tenia habilidades que les vendrían muy bien además su instinto le decía que había algo sobre no dejar que Kira se fuera.

-¡¿qué?- gritaron Nami, Zoro y Usopp.

-¿ella?- pregunto Usopp.

-¿Por qué nunca consultas nada con nosotros?-dijeron Zoro y Nami.

Así empezó una discusión con el pobre Luffy que lo único que quería era ir a la cocina. Kira parecía estar al margen de la discusión sin enterarse donde le había metido Luffy, estaba mirando atentamente como curaba a Sanji lo que ponía al pequeño reno algo nervioso, pero no lo hacía con mala intención, sino que quería asegurarse de que Sanji estuviera bien tenía la idea de que había sido culpa suya pero no sabía muy bien el por qué.

-¿Por qué le ha pasado esto?-le pregunto - ¿y porque a nadie parece importarle?- añadió mirando por primera vez como sujetaban a Nami que gritaba a Luffy por algo que había dicho.

-le pasa siempre cuando ve a una chica guapa como tu- contesto como si nada el reno hasta que se percato de lo que acababa de decir. Kira se sonrojo más levemente

-que mono eres - dijo con una gran sonrisa - me llamo Kira.

-yo soy… Chopper- se presento muerto de vergüenza haciendo su típico baile.

-Chopper- hablo Sanji aun con los ojos cerrados-en… donde…donde

-Sanji-Chopper volvió a la normalidad y se acerco a él- ¿qué dices?

Tanto Kira como Chopper guardaron silencio esperando a que Sanji respondiera.

-¡¿Dónde está ese precioso ángel caído del cielo?- grito levantándose de golpe, tirando a Chopper por los aires, con dos enormes corazones en los ojos haciendo un baile realmente extraño hasta que vio a Kira.

-hola…- dijo algo sorprendida de lo rápido que se había curado aunque aun le saliera algo de sangre cada vez que la miraba. Sin saber muy bien como Sanji volvió a caer al suelo desmayado a causa del golpe que le había dado Nami.

-pero mira que eres – le regaño.

-¿esto es siempre así?- susurro Kira a Chopper cuando volvió para recoger su botiquín con los ojos cerrados y una gran gota en la frente.

-yo soy Nami, soy la navegante – se presento Nami

-yo soy Kira- respondió poniéndose a su altura.

-lo sé aquí mi capitán me lo ha dicho- señalo con la cabeza a Luffy que también estaba tirado en el suelo.

Kira observo la cubierta del barco, Luffy y Sanji tirados en el suelo, Usopp y Zoro aun con chichones en la cabeza…

-debes de ser muy fuerte para dejarlos así- dijo señalándoles.

-si no lo hago nunca aprenderán ¿verdad chicos?

-no…- respondieron todos incluso algunos a los que ni había pegado.

-asique te unes a nosotros- al oírlo Kira miro a Luffy algo confusa ¿Cuándo había dicho ella que se unía a ellos? Quizás solo se referían a que estaba de paso. No pudo seguir pensando pues Nami siguió hablándola.

- por fin otra chica, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que no es fácil vivir con tantos… hombres- la última palabra la dijo después de pensarlo y con un gran suspiro provocando la risa de Kira.

-perdone señorita – Brook se puso delante de Kira haciendo una pequeña reverencia -¿me podría enseñar su ropa interior?

No hay que decir que no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar Nami salió al rescate una vez más.

- un esqueleto… - susurro mirando a Brook en el suelo más que asustada fascinada. Parecía que la chica tenía gusto por las cosas raras.

-sí pero no le des importancia- dijo Robin con su libro aun en la mano.

-ella es Robin- la presento Nami.

-encantada- dijo Kira con su sonrisa.

-te enseñaremos el barco- se ofreció amablemente Nami guiando a Kira.

Parecía que las chicas se iban a llevar genial…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: UN OJO DE ANGEL**

Hacía ya unas horas desde que habían acogido a Kira en la tripulación. Las chicas habían hecho buenas migas mientras recorrían cada rincón del barco enseñándoselo a Kira. Ellas habían tenido tiempo para conocerla pero ahora era el turno de los chicos…

-bien antes de nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Usopp sentado en frente de Kira con un blog de notas dispuesto a otro interrogatorio.

-Kira- contesto mirando como lo escribía concentrado en su tarea.

-Usopp- le llamo Nami al otro lado de la mesa -deja ya el interrogatorio

-que recuerdos- sonrió Robín recordando el interrogatorio que el narizudo le hizo al unirse a la tripulación.

-a nosotros no nos lo hiciste Usopp- se dio cuenta Franky señalando a Brook que estaba a su lado tomando té.

- a vosotros no – contesto con una risotada para volverse hacia Kira con gesto serio- pero tú no me das buena espina algo no me huele bien en todo esto- al escucharlo la manera tan seria con la que la estaba interrogando Kira intento aguantarse la risa pero resulto casi imposible por lo que se tapo la boca con la mano

- ¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto furioso, nadie se reía en uno de sus interrogatorios.

-lo siento, perdóname- se disculpo poniéndose sería.

-yo solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte- interrumpió Nami levantando la mano.

-dispara- dijo Kira ignorando a Usopp.

-¿Por qué te perseguían esos piratas?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-sabia que me preguntarías eso- contesto sacando una bolsita de terciopelo rojo del bolsillo- por esto.

En su mano había una piedra azulada que emitía pequeños destellos blancos.

-¿una piedra?- preguntaron los chicos algo confusos.

-¡es… un ojo de… ángel!— grito Nami señalando la piedra con el dedo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba planta enfrente de la mano de Kira contemplando la piedra con estrellas en los ojos.

- es la piedra preciosa más cara del mundo, su valor es incalculable- susurro quedándose sin aire, había soñado muchas veces encontrar una piedra como esa.

-también es la más difícil de encontrar ya que nadie sabe donde se producen— añadió Robín colocándose al lado de Nami también mirando a la piedra pero con la intención de estudiarla detenidamente -es fascinante…

Las dos se quedaron como hipnotizadas mirando a la piedra, los chicos no comprendían como una simple piedra podía causarles tanta curiosidad.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- preguntaron las dos a la vez.

- en un arrecife de coral mientras buceaba- contesto Kira cerrando el puño. Como por arte de magia las chicas volvieron en sí pero aun así no se alejaron mucho.

-asique esos piratas querían esa piedra- hablo Usopp sin acabar de comprender la importancia de la piedra.

-si por eso la tuve que recuperar, ellos me la robaron hace unos meses—por un segundo Kira se quedo callada recordando algo pero enseguida continuo con la misma expresión de felicidad- querían venderla al alcalde de esa isla de ahí todo el escándalo.

-si… solo vendieras un pedazo…- Nami seguía a lo suyo imaginándose la cantidad de dinero que podían pagar por esa piedra.

-¿sería rica?—pregunto Kira divertida, Nami se sorprendió al ver lo poco le importaba - con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que el dinero no es lo primero pero quizás para ti no sea así—dedujo por la cara de la pelirroja- en ese caso…

Kira miro la piedra en su mano y sin pensarlo más saco su katana. Con un rápido movimiento partió la piedra dejando caer un pequeño trozo.

-¡no!- grito Nami cuando vio que saca la espada y rápidamente se tapo los ojos por lo que no vio como Kira cogía el pedazo y lo dejaba enfrente de ella.

-aquí tienes—dijo con una gran sonrisa, lentamente Nami abrió los ojos y miro el pedacito que ahora era suyo. Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa mirando a una congelada Nami.

- un regalo por llevarme en vuestro barco, conozco varias islas en la que me han ofrecido muy buena cantidad por ese pequeño pedazo.

-gracias-dijo cogiendo la piedra por fin- ¡gracias!- grito llorando a mares y abrazando a Kira.

-¡esperar un momento!—grito de repente Usopp dando un golpe en la mesa y apartando a Nami que no dejaba de llorar viendo la piedra.- ¿Cómo que por llevarte en nuestro barco? ¿Es que no te unes a nosotros?

-no—dijo sin más cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en las silla pero enseguida se fijo en la cara de todos- pensé que lo sabíais…

-Luffy idiota- grito Sanji algo desilusionado por las falsas ilusiones que se había hecho al pensar que Kira iba a quedase con ellos.

-¡ay! – se quejo el capitán al recibir una de las patadas del cocinero.

-¿entonces solo estas de paso?- pregunto Chopper y Kira asintió.

-¿a qué isla te diriges?- pregunto Robin.

-a Renbailed es una pequeña isla a una semana de aquí, Luffy me dijo que me llevaría a donde quisiera, pero si es un problema…

-no es ningún problema te llevaremos a esa isla- rio Luffy.

- bien aun así el interrogatorio no ha acabado

Como si no hubiera pasado nada el interrogatorio continuo en el mismo lugar, Usopp serio enfrente de Kira que sonreía divertida por los cambios de ánimos de todos.

-¿especialidad?- pregunto listo para escribir.

-bueno… soy buena en muchas cosas- contesto pensativa pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente - las espadas se me dan bien también los cuchillos dagas, soy muy rápida y tengo bastante buena puntería con ellos.

-bien, bien—dijo apuntándolo todo- asique ¿tienes buena puntería?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de superioridad sabiendo que él era el mejor tirador.

-yo quiero verlo- salto Luffy que quería ver una demostración pero sin pistolas…

-ah por eso no os preocupéis.

Como de la nada lanzo una pequeña daga que atrapo al vuelo una de las hojas en las que hacia anotaciones Usopp.

-¡ah!- grito Usopp del susto cayéndose hacia atrás y agarrando fuerte sus manos al haber sentido el viento de la daga sobre ellas.

-¡que guay!—dijeron Luffy y Brook con los ojos en forma de estrella mirando la daga plateada y la hoja clavadas en la pared.

- que bien he elegido- dijo feliz el capitán volviendo a la mesa.

- pero si ni siquiera lo sabías cuando la has ofrecido unirse a nosotros- gruño Zoro que se había mantenido de brazos cruzados todo el interrogatorio.

-instinto- contesto serio de repente- ¡Sanji! tengo hambre- grito perdiendo la seriedad y haciendo que Zoro dejara caer la cabeza hacia delante.

-pero no me chilles así que estoy a tu lado- se quejo el cocinero levantándose de la silla. Para después sacar una rosa de dios sabe dónde y arrodillarse al lado de Kira.

-dime mi dulce guerra del cielo pídeme lo que más desees y será para mí un honor preparártelo.

-eres un amor Sanji- le sonrió Kira jugando con su flequillo- pero por mí no te molestes comeré lo mismo que todos.

-no es molestia…- dijo con una sonrisilla de bobo.

-¡carne, carne, carne!- gritaron Luffy, Brook y Chopper al otro lado de la mesa.

-discúlpame dulzura- pidió amablemente Sanji a Kira mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa.

La cena estuvo lista enseguida y antes de que se pudiera dar cuanta tenía delante uno de los platos más esquistos que había comido en años. Carne con una deliciosa sala, con patatas al horno… Solo con olerlo se le hizo la boca agua al igual que a todos aunque a algunos se les notaba más que a otros.

-¿Cómo decidiste ser pirata?

Fue una de las miles de preguntas que surgieron en la cena pero fue con la que más atención la prestaron.

-no recuerdo ni un solo momento en que no quisiera ser pirata. Mi hermano y yo oímos miles de historias y leímos demasiados libros de piratería cuando éramos pequeños, siempre quisimos echarnos a la mar…

-¿tu hermano es pirata?- la interrumpió Luffy.

-no lo sé, hace años que no le veo, posiblemente si nos viéramos ahora ni nos reconoceríamos…

- El ultimo día que estuvimos juntos mi hermano y yo hablamos en el acantilado, nuestro lugar favorito, fue ahí cuando le hice la promesa de que algún día yo me uniría a la mejor tripulación del mundo y me convertiría en una gran pirata que dominara todos los estilos de lucha y cuando nos encontráramos seriamos pirata los dos…

-y eso llevo haciendo desde hace ocho años y medio.

-que historia más bonita—dijo Franky tapándose los ojos con el brazo-no estoy llorando… dejarme.

-pues ya has encontrado a la mejor tripulación del mundo- grito Luffy levantándose de golpe y sonriendo a Kira.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4: **_

Por la mañana Kira se despertó a causa de una gaviota que pasaba volando sobre su cabeza. Sintió la suave frisa del viento trayéndola un intenso aroma a mar que solo se conseguía estado mar adentro.

Aunque la habían ofrecido dormir dentro y no a la intemperie Kira prefirió dormir bajo el manto de las estrellas, no por nada en concreto si no porque le gustaba. El suelo no era muy cómodo pero el olor de las mandarinas la agradaba por eso se quedo dormida junto a los arboles.

Cuando la gaviota la despertó se levanto perezosamente y comenzó a estirarse como un gato. Enseguida sintió el aromo del desayuno y con una sonrisa camino hacia la cocina donde ya estaban todos desayunando entre el típico jaleo de todos los días. Kira solo había tenido una comida con ellos pero al entrar por la puerta no se extraño ante ese escándalo pues se lo imaginaba.

-buenos días a todos- saludo, recibiendo un hola de parte de algunos, una sonrisa de otros o simplemente nada de parte de uno.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?- enseguida Sanji como todo un caballero revoloteo a su alrededor guiándola hacia una de las sillas.

-genial- contesto con una sonrisa que enamoro al cocinero.

Desayuno entre risas viendo como comía el capitán y como el reno y el esqueleto intentaban imitarle. En cuanto no quedo comida en los platos todos se fueron rápidamente dejando a Sanji con la tarea de lavarlos platos. Kira que aun no había acabado de tomarse el chocolate se sintió un poco mal y se ofreció para ayudarle pero el rechazo su ayuda diciendo que no era tarea para una dama.

-¿y qué hacéis aquí para pasar el rato?- le pregunto colocándose en la barra. Ya que no le había dejado ayudarle tendría que buscar otro pasatiempo.

-bueno…- Sanji lo pensó durante un rato- la verdad es que cada uno está a lo suyo.

- entonces me daré una vuelta por el barco-dijo terminando de beber el chocolate.

-¡Kira!— grito Luffy nada más verla salir de la cocina- ¡ven a pescar!

Kira sonrió al joven capitán pues le parecía muy curiosa su forma de ser. Y qué decir del esqueleto y el pequeño renito que pescaban junto a él.

-¿pican?- pregunto sentándose al lado de Luffy en la baranda.

-no mucho pero aún es pronto.

Lo cierto era que quizás no era el mejor día para pescar pues después de dos horas sin que nada picara Kira empezaba aburrirse pero las gracias del capitán o los chites sin gracia que hacia Brook la mantenían entretenida. En ese rato tuvieron tiempo de hablar de que fruta del diablo había comido cada uno con sus correspondientes demostraciones.

-¡algo ha picado!- exclamó Chopper viendo como algo tiraba de su caña.

-¡vamos tira del sedal!- le gritaron todos emocionados después de tantas horas.

Chopper tiro del sedal con fuerza hasta que por fin un pez apareció.

-que pez más curioso- dijo Kira observando al pez. Tenía las escamas de color amarillo brillante y sus aletas y cola eran negras además de tener unos grandes bigotes fimos y negros a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-¡se lo llevare a Sanji!- Luffy no se lo pensó dos vez

-¡espera Luffy!-le paro Kira- ¿te lo piensa comer?

-si-contesto siendo lo más obvio para él, ¿para que servían los peces? ¡Para comérselos, claro!

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto confuso inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-seguro que no tiene buen sabor, además es demasiado raro- explico la castaña arrebatándole el pez de las manos- podrías guardarlo en el acuario.

-buena idea, vamos a llevarlo —rio feliz chopper guiando a Kira hacia el acuario.

Rato después el pez nadaba en el agua tras el cristal mientras los tres "pescadores" le observaban sonriendo.

-ves así esta mejor que en un plato con guarnición.

-si tú lo dices- contesto el capitán haciendo un puchero despegando la cara del cristal justo cuando sus tripas empezaron a sonar.

-vamos a ver si ya está la comida- grito corriendo como loco hacia el exterior.

-¿pero?— dijo confusa Kira, acababan de comer y el ya tenía hambre. Se pregunto a si misma mirando al reno que acostumbrado como estaba al comportamiento de su capitán enseguida se decidió por seguirle.

- oye chopper- le llamo antes de que saliera - ¿por qué tenéis mandarinos?-era un pregunta que llevaba rondando su mente desde esa noche. No era muy común encontrarse en un barco de piratas unos mandarinos, claro que también esa banda de piratas en concreto no era común.

-son los mandarinos de Nami.

-huelen muy bien…- susurro quedándose sola.

Siguiendo ese olor se dejo guiar y una vez que llego a donde había dormido esa noche no puedo evitar mirar hacia la biblioteca al ver la puerta abierta se acerco hasta allí. En un escritorio estaba la navegante concentrada haciendo trapos y trapos en uno de sus mapas. Kira quiso preguntarla que hacia pero al verla tan ocupada decidió que podía esperar. Así pues regreso al exterior. Ahora con la luz del sol pudo apreciar mejor las flores que había.

-bonitas flores, están muy bien cuidadas…

-Robin se encarga de ello- dijo Nami que acababa de salir de la biblioteca.

-ah, hola Nami— se hizo la sorprendida pues sabía que la navegante estaba detrás suya - he ido a buscarte pero te vi tan ocupada en la biblioteca.

-estaba terminando uno de mis mapas, además tenía que darles indicaciones para cuando lleguemos a la isla.

Kira levanto la vista de las flores para mirar al horizonte donde a lo lejos ya se podía divisar una isla. Al verlo Kira frunció el ceño enfadada consigo misma. Por alguna razón, la cual desconocía, desde que era pequeña le resultaba imposible ser consciente del tiempo, sobre todo cuando se quedaba sola.

Como ahora, para ella solo habían sido unos minutos desde que salió de la biblioteca pero en realidad había sido una hora entera.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?- pregunto Nami sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-me atrajo el olor a mandarinas- contesto con una sonrisa- pero tranquila que no he cogido ninguna.

-me caes bien Kira- dijo cruzándose de brazos- no solo respetas mis mandarinas sino que no me molestas cuando trabajo- añadió sonriendo a la chica.

No era normal recibir ese trato de la navegante hacia una extraña que por así decirlo se había colado en su barco pero claro después de que esa extraña le regalara un pedazo de una de las piedras más valiosas del mundo…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras juntas cuando lleguemos a la isla?

-genial, porque solo tengo esta ropa— fue como si Kira se diera cuanta en ese momento de ese detalle- ahora que lo pienso necesito varias cosas.

Cuando atracaron en la isla lo primero que hizo Nami fue empezar a darles órdenes a todos. Kira se sorprendió pues… _¿esa tarea no era cosa del _capitán? se pregunto pero al ver como Luffy se iba corriendo del barco quedo claro que con ese capitán que solo quería aventuras era mejor que algunas ordenes las diera Nami.

-nosotras iremos al pueblo—explico señalando a las chicas- vosotros cuidad el barco.

Al principio nadie contesto pero después de unos minutos y al notar como un aura maligna nacía en la navegante todos dijeron un ¡SI! al unisonó.

Mientras desembarcaban Kira no podía dejar de mirar a Nami, a simple vista la navegante no parecía un gran amenaza pero cuando se enfadaba…

-los tienes todos a raya, es impresionante — comento señalando por encima del hombro a los chicos que ya en tierra se peleaban vete tú a saber por qué.

-aun así te digo que cuando volvamos habrán hecho alguna de las suyas- dijo la pelirroja caminado con los ojos cerrados._ Si solo supiera que ya la están montando_ pensó Kira soltando una carcajada.

Era un pueblo algo pequeño pero aun así les permitió encontrar todo lo que estaban buscando. Robin poco rato después de empezar la caminata de tienda en tienda se despidió diciendo que iría a buscar una librería. A Nami no la importo pues ahora tenía a alguien más con quien ir de compras.

Después de doce tiendas y vistiendo dos nuevos modelitos las chicas regresaron al Sunny cargadas de bolsas. En el tiempo en que habían estado comprando Kira había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Nami lo que estaba haciendo esa tarde en la biblioteca. Claro está que a la navegante le falto tiempo para hablarla de su sueño de dibujar un mapa del mundo entero.

-¡oh que preciosidades!- fue lo primero que escucharon al poner un pie en la cocina. Como no Sanji hacia su típico baile alrededor de las chicas entregándolas dos rosas a cada una.

-ya, ya, relájate- dijo Nami cansada de la misma actitud aunque en el fondo se sentía alagada, ella también pensaba que ese conjunto de pantalones cortos blancos y camiseta ajustada azul con pequeñas flores, le quedaba bien.

Kira lo único que hizo fue sonreír al cocinero su actitud lejos de parecerla propia de pervertidos le resultaba graciosa y sobre todo halagadora.

Esa noche fue otra en la que Kira se sintió como en casa con esa tripulación tan peculiar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**:

Habían pasado dos días en los que había tenido tiempo para conocer mejor a la tripulación tanto que había descubierto que Robin tenía su misma pasión por la lectura. Por esa tarde las dos disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra sumergidas en sus diferentes historias.

- Oi Kira- escucho el grito a lo lejos de Franky.

-hola Franky- le saludo cuando llego a su lado.

-¿Qué hacéis?- pregunto pues era normal para el ver a Robin leyendo pero nunca había tenido compañía.

-leer- contestó las dos al mismo tiempo. Robin sonrió a Kira y esta rio, no sabía porque pero encontraba muchas semejanzas con la arqueóloga.

-no quiero interrumpiros con vuestra super lectura, solo venía a decirte que tu cama ya está en el camarote de las chicas.

-¿cama?- pregunto Kira cerrando el libro, hasta que comprendió que el carpintero de abordo había construido una cama para ella -no tenias porque haberlo hecho solo estoy de paso, además me gusta dormir al aire libre.

-lo hecho, hecho esta ya no puedes decir que no – se rio Robin antes de regresar la atención a su libro.

-está bien gracias Franky

Ahora Kira dormía junto a Robin y Nami en el cuarto de las chicas. Era increíble después de tanto tiempo durmiendo en cualquier lado dormir en una cama tan cómoda y calentita. Disfruto tanto durmiendo entre las sabanas que se despertó la ultima y cuando llego a la cocina solo quedaban Sanji y Brook que afinaba su violín. Enseguida Sanji le sirvió un delicioso desayuno y a cambio ella le dio conversación.

-señorita Kira- Brook la llamo justo cuando esta termino el desayuno -¿me permitiría ver su ropa interior?- pregunto ganándose unos cuantos gritos de parte de Sanji mientras intentaba estrangularlo.

-no, pero…-ante esa pausa tanto Sanji como Brook se giraron para mirar a la chica que miraba con una expresión extraña al esqueleto- ¿podría tocar tu afro?- pregunto curiosa como una niña pequeña.

Sanji desconcertado cedió su sitio al lado de Brook a Kira cuando el esqueleto le dijo que podía_. ¿Qué interés podía tener una dama como Kira en tocar el afro de un esqueleto?_ Se pregunto sin acabar de comprender a Kira.

-qué curioso-dijo estrujando suavemente el pelo - ¿no se supone que si estás muerto no deberías tener pelo?

Brook no contesto estaba demasiado ocupado mirando como lo pechos de la joven se acercaban peligrosamente. Sanji rojo de envidia echaba humo por las orejas viendo esa escena. La calavera de Brook temblaba mientras él hacia ruidos raros, farfullaba palabras que no se entendían. Kira se acerco un poco mas sin darse cuanta realmente de lo que estaba provocando o mejor dicho su cuerpo estaba haciendo pues ella lo único que quería era examinar al extraño esqueleto más de cerca.

Fue solo un segundo un simple roce el que hizo que Brook cayera redondo al suelo y Sanji se lanzaba sobre el gritándole lo depravado que era y lo que le obligaba a hacer a su bella Kira.

Ella observo la pelea riendo cada vez que Brook lanzaba uno de sus gritos. Cuando se canso los dejo allí y se fue. Bajo las escaleras esquivando a Luffy y a chopper que corrían siendo perseguidos por Usopp. Se paro en medio de la cubierta el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de no estaba sola.

Allí estaba recostado sobre el mástil el espadachín profundamente dormido abrazando sus espadas. Kira llevaba tiempo queriendo hablar con él pero siempre el espadachín se la escapaba. Asique aprovechando que estaba dormido se acerco a una distancia prudente observo a Zoro pero sobre todo las espadas.

-deja de mirarme- hablo Zoro sin moverse consiguiendo asustar a Kira.

-oh, estas despierto, genial- dijo con una sonrisa que para cualquiera otro hubiera sido contagiosa- solo miraba tus espadas y me preguntaba… ¿Cómo puedes usar tres?

Era algo que podía con ella había escuchado historias sobre Zoro Roronoa cazador de piratas y siempre se había preguntado lo mismo.

-es que nunca he visto como peleas- continuo hablando creyendo por un momento captar la atención del espadachín que por fin se despertó -son bastante impresionantes- dijo mirando fijamente las katanas.

Espero a que el espadachín hablara pero en lugar de eso vio como cogía las espadas y se iba sin siquiera mirarla.

-vale- dijo algo avergonzada mirando cómo se alejaba Zoro- ¡un placer hablar contigo!- le grito enfadada.

Los días pasaron y cada vez Renbailed estaba más cerca según Nami a apenas dos días. Llegados a ese punto y después de tantos días junto a ellos Kira sabia que al final le daría pena despedirse de ellos pero ya había conseguido lo que quería ahora debería irse y dejarlos.

Con esa idea revoloteando en su mente Kira salió del baño y empezó a vestirse con calma. Unos vaqueros cortos, una camisa azul y unas zapatillas, esa era su ropa para hoy. Se cepillo el pelo con cuidado mientras reía escuchando de lejos los gritos que provenía de la cocina.

-¿Qué me has llamado marimo?- grito Sanji en medio de la cocina.

-¡Nenaza! eso te he llamado- le respondió Zoro igual de enfadado que el cocinero.

-¡ahora veras, cabeza de lechuga!

Los dos empezaron a pelear siendo ignorados por todos que seguían desayunando tranquilamente.

-¡hola chicos!- saludo Kira que llego en el momento perfecto para recibir un empujón de parte de Zoro y Sanji que la mando al otro lado de la cocina.

-¿pero qué hacéis?-grito Nami golpeando las cabezas de los dos

-¿Kira?- pregunto Usopp levantándose junto a chopper de su asiento para ver en qué estado se encontraba Kira.

Tan rápido que apenas fueron conscientes Zoro y Sanji recibieron un golpe en la cabeza que los mando a volar contra la pared.

-¡pero como se puede ser tan idiota! -grito Kira bajando la pierna con la que los había golpeado.

Todos se quedaron impresionados de lo rápida y fuerte que resulto ser Kira.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?- pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado sentándose mientras colocaba uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

-pues…-Franky fue el único que hablo - creo que has matado al cocinero- dijo señalando hacia donde estaban Zoro y Sanji los dos inconscientes en el suelo el uno encima del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>hola a todos! que tal? os va gustando la historia? :P<strong>

**bueno reviews buenos o malos jaja **

**gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 5: RENBAILED**_

Kira llevaba horas contemplando el horizonte pues sabía que hoy era el día en que llegarían a Renbailed. Esa noche no había dormido nada a causa de las pesadillas o más bien recuerdos que llevaban atormentándola desde hacia noches.

* * *

><p><em>-Si quieres volver a verle ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…<em>

_En medio de una celda Kira desde el frio suelo escucho esas palabras haciendo que se quedara sin aire. Vio como aquel hombre se alejaba dándola la espalda pero aun así pudo escuchar cómo se ría de ella._

_Solo dos guardias permanecen parados enfrente de ella a una distancia de seguridad. Uno de los guardias le retiro un poco tembloroso los grilletes. Kira al sentir de nuevo una libertad se agarro fuertemente las muñecas y se levanto haciendo que los guardias la apuntaran con sus armas. En esa celda había perdido la noción del tiempo pero había sido el suficiente como para que todos los marines que se encargaban de la seguridad la temieran. _

_No sabía cuánto llevaba allí pero lo que si sabía es que su hambre comenzaba a turbarla por eso se apresuro a salir lo más rápidamente de allí. Evitando en todo momento pensar en lo que a partir de ese momento tendría que hacer…_

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué están importante para ti ir a esa isla?<p>

Hablo la navegante, hacía rato que la navegante la estaba observado desde la distancia pero al verla tan seria y pensativa no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que llevaba rondando por su mente. Kira escucho como Nami se acercaba hacia ella esperando una respuesta.

-me trae recuerdos – mintió un poco con la voz rota pues no conseguía sacar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Nami noto lo distante que estaba Kira esa mañana quiso preguntar pero supo que fuera lo que fuera sería demasiado personal. Asique permaneció a su lado contemplando la isla a lo lejos.

-¿te quedaras ahí o vendrás con nosotros?—pregunto sobresaltando a Kira. Nami sonrisa mirándola de reojo pues parecía que la chica aun no se había dado cuenta de que había encajado a la perfección en la tripulación.

-Sabes que aquí tienes un sitio y no creo que Luffy te deje ir tan fácilmente- añadió con un suspiro separándose de Kira dispuesta a ir a desayunar.

-lo sé…- contesto en un susurro apenas audible.

Nami espero a que la castaña la acompañara pero enseguida supo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Al llegar a la isla Kira se fue por su cuenta hacia el pueblo. Luffy no había dejado que se despidiera de nadie, por que pasara lo que pasara Kira tenía que volver para contarles lo que había descubierto. Sabían que ella tenía algo que hacer en esa isla pero en el tiempo desde que había llegado a ellos siempre evitaba el tema y les hacía preguntas a ellos sobre su vidas.

Luffy no la dejaría marchar así como así pues sabía que esa chica ocultaba algo impresionante y aunque no había podía descubrirlo tenia bien claro que ella ya era parte de su tripulación. La manera en la que golpe a Sanji y a Zoro dejándolos inconsciente por horas a ellos a los más fuertes de la banda. O lo rápida y hábil que demostró ser en los juegos. Sobre todo por eso había encontrado a otro a quien no le importara hacer el payaso junto a él. Asique dejo que ella se fuera y que todo el mundo hicieras sus cosas mientras él iba en busca de aventuras.

Horas después Kira volvía cabizbaja de regreso al barco un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>El agua caía a mares sobre el embocadero donde estaba Kira años atrás con la apariencia de una chica de doce años, tirada en el suelo herida casi hasta la muerte. Y aunque lo intentara no se podía mover por las numerosas lesiones que tenia, no sabía cómo seguía con vida después del ataque de hacia un momento y todo por no haber estado más pendiente del gobierno en los últimos meses.<em>

_A lo lejos puedo ver como los marines que les habían atacado se llevaban a rastras el cuerpo de un muchacho mayor que ella también bastante herido._

_-¡Raidon!- grito Kira con todas sus fuerzas incapaz de contener un grito de dolor al ver como se llevaban a su hermano._

_Como pudo se levanto pero enseguida se cayó de rodillas aun así con un gran esfuerzo se arrastro como pudo hasta el barco pero uno de los marinos la hizo caer con un golpe en la espada._

* * *

><p>Un grito le caso de sus recuerdos.<p>

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al medio del bosque donde se escuchaban los gritos de una niña junto con los rugidos de lo que parecía un animal salvaje. Rápidamente Kira echo a correr hacia donde se encontraba la niña.

En un desfiladero un tigre enorme tenía acorralado a una niña de no más de diez años que lloraba y pedía auxilio a gritos mientras el tigre se acercaba mas a ella disfrutando del olor de su próxima comida.

-¡No me comas!- grito la pequeña tirándose al suelo y tapándose la cabeza con las manos.

Todo fue tan rápido que la niña no supo que había pasado. Ante sus ojos, de repente, el tigre cayó hacia un lado y el suelo se empezó a llenar de la sangre del animal que yacía muerto.

Kira salió de entre los árboles y se acerco hasta el animal para ver si había muerto. De un solo movimiento de su katana le había vencido y había salvado a la pequeña.

-¿estás bien?— pregunto poniéndose a su altura- no te ha hecho nada- dijo después de asegurar de que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, pero si estaba en estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos aun en la cabeza. Kira se fijo en la pequeña tenía el pelo castaño como ella, los ojos de un azul cielo y la cara llena de pecas.

-Me has salvado—dijo mirando al tigre y luego a Kira encontrándose con una sonrisa sincera de la chica que la acababa de salvar la vida –gracias—se abrazo a Kira sin dejar de darla las gracias una y otra vez.

Kira se quedo estática sin saber cómo responder al abrazo de la niña, muy pocas veces le habían abrazo a lo largo de su vida.

-de nada –contesto separando con cuidado a la niña- ¿pero cómo es que te perseguía ese animal?

-estaba recogiendo flores cuando salió de la nada- respondió la pequeña volviendo a la normalidad señalando a la pequeña mochila que llevaba en la espalda donde había flores pero se habían estropeado con el ataque del tigre. Cuando la niña se dio cuenta se entristeció.

-pues casi te comen por unas flores…- intento animarla Kira entre risas.

-Ditie- dijo la niña riendo también- me llamo Ditie- se presento sorprendiendo a Kira con su simpatía.

-yo soy Kira.

La pequeña Ditie el conto a Kira con más detalles como el tigre casi la mata sin omitir las partes en las que Kira había sido presente. Kira sonrió por primera vez en el día al verla, se la veía una niña curiosa y con tendencia a exagerar las cosas

Al rato Kira se ofreció para acompañarla hasta su casa. Pero al verla la casa a lo lejos se despidió de la pequeña diciendo que tenía prisa y siguió por el camino más rápido que la niña le indico para volver al muelle.

-gracias de nuevo!- grito la niña subida en una piedra despidiéndose con la mano.

-cuídate Ditie.

Sin saber cómo Kira se adentro mas y mas en un bosque pero sin dejar de seguir el camino mirando los arboles que había en ese bosque. Era los más raros que había visto nunca, eran altos y sus troncos retorcidos, las hojas eran puntiagudas y tenían pequeñas bolitas cubiertas por un polvo rojizo. La última vez que estuvo en esa isla no se había fijado en ellos, claro que la última vez no había pasado tanto tiempo allí_. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?_ Si estaban por todo la isla.

Un intenso aroma lleno todo a su alrededor, el aire que respiraba quemaba y hacia que su cuerpo pesara toneladas impidiéndola avanzar, los ojos empezaron a nublarse, intento no respirar pero era imposible, por ultimo sintió un dolor en el pecho que la hizo caer al suelo mientras rogaba porque alguien pasara por allí.

* * *

><p>jiji... a partir de en el próximo capitulo veremos que le ha pasado a Kira y... tan bien que no es tan normal como parece :P<p>

REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

…En otro lado de la isla más concretamente en el muelle…..

-¿es un Poneglyph?- pregunto Sanji al lado de la arqueóloga.

Robin estudio en silencio el escrito por unos segundos antes de responder.

-no, es otra lengua, pero aun así la puedo leer – contesto articulando palabras en otra lengua.

Mientras en el barco Luffy mira hacia todos los lados, hacia horas que había regresado del pueblo y lentamente iba atardeciendo Kira tendría que haber venido ya.

Sin decir nada Luffy salto hacia el muelle y se fue por el camino hacia el pueblo.

-¡Luffy espera!- grito Usopp.

- déjale- como siempre le contesto un despreocupado Zoro que intentaba dormir apoyado en el mástil.

-¿pero qué le pasa?- pregunto Robin a Sanji cuando Luffy paso por su lado, el rubio se encogió de hombros mirando como su capitán se perdía en el bosque.

Unos minutos después Luffy seguía caminado con paso decidido enfado por qué Kira se hubiera ido sin decir nada _"¡eso no se hace!"_ pensó el capitán cuando vio que a un lado del camino había una persona tumbada boca abajo.

-Kira- se alegro cuando la reconoció pero al ver que ella no respondía corrió hacia ella.

Al llegar vio el estado en el que estaba y se asusto.

-¡Kira!— grito mirando las venas del cuello de la chica marcadas y de color negro, tenia restos de sangre en la barbilla y los ojos medio abiertos, Luffy pensó que estaba muerta pero con todo el esfuerzo del mundo la chica agarro el chaleco de capitán- Kira…

Por el mismo camino solo que un poco más atrás Nami, Chopper y Franky caminaban alegremente sin saber lo que les esperaba a unos metros de allí.

-¡Chopper!- grito Luffy con todas sus fuerzas para que aunque estuviera al otro lado de la isla el reno le escuchara.

Enseguida llegaron corriendo hacia Luffy.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Nami antes de fijarse en Kira, después la miro y soltó un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué es lo que la pasa?- le pregunto Luffy a Chopper que le buscaba el pulso a la chica que tenía el moreno en sus brazos.

-no…no se…- contesto temeroso- no reconozco los síntomas, nunca había visto algo así.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Franky hablo:

-llevémosla al pueblo quizás ellos sepan que la ocurre – dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

Corrieron hacia el pueblo y Nami fue directa a la primera persona que vio, una anciana que caminaba por la calle.

-señora, necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Dónde está el médico del pueblo?- pregunto Chopper.

La mujer se sorprendió de ver a un reno que hablara pero se sorprendió más al ver a Kira

-¡suéltala! — grito señalando a Kira, ninguno supo porque esa reacción de la mujer y menos cuando salió corriendo.

- ¡un demonio! ¡Han vuelto! ¡Uno de ellos ha caído en la trampa!— gritaba una y otra vez, las personas que estaban en la calle al oírlo también corrieron.

-¿trampa? – dijo Franky confuso, cuando sintió que Kira tiraba de su camisa.

-Franky… llévame al…- por un momento se quedo sin aire preocupando mas a sus amigos- barco… por favor.

Regresaron al barco lo más rápido que pudieron allí quizás Chopper podía buscar algún remedio en algún libro.

-Kira- Sanji que estaba sirviendo café a Robin en la cocina se asusto tanto que tiro la cafetera al suelo.

- ¿Qué la pasa?- pregunto Robin a Luffy que se quedaba fuera de la enfermería.

-no lo sabemos y en el pueblo dicen que es un demonio— contesto la pelirroja dejándose caer en una de las sillas- no entiendo nada- dijo abatida.

Robin se acerco hasta la puerta y se coloco al lado de Franky. Viendo el estado de nerviosos que tenia Nami ella se ofreció a ayudar al reno, quien acepto mientras miraba en todos sus libros.

La arqueóloga mojo una toalla en con agua y se la puso en la frente a Kira. Al tocarla la frente casi se quema con el contacto de la piel de la chica, algo intrigada se fijo más en los síntomas.

"_acaso ella…_ " Pensó recordando lo que podía en la piedra y empezó a atar cabos.

-¡no puede ser!- dijo la arqueóloga sorprendiendo a todos.

-eres una de ellos…- susurro acercándose más a Kira que al escucharlo se intento levantar de la camilla pero fallo.

-no… ¡no!— grito con la voz ronca provocando un ataque de todos-no soy como ellos…- intento ponerse de pie de nuevo como para dar valor a sus palabras pero si no llega a ser por Sanji se hubiera caído de de boca.

-no hagas más esfuerzos.

Las horas pasaban y todos a excepción del reno y la arqueóloga esperaban en la cocina, cuando salieron no traían buena cara.

-¿como esta?- pregunto Sanji que estaba muerto de la preocupación.

-empeora por momentos y su cuerpo rechaza todos los medicamentos que le doy – contesto el médico cabizbajo.

-tenemos que encontrar un cura- Luffy se levanto se su asiento dispuesto a hacer lo posible por evitar que ninguno de sus nakamas sufriera - los del pueblo la tendrán.

-Luffy ellos no te la darán- dijo Robin

-¿Por qué no?

-lo que le está pasando a Kira lo han provocado ellos— no pudo seguir hablando cuando Luffy hablo.

-entonces me darán una explicación- dijo decidido saliendo por la puerta junto con Sanji, Usopp y Zoro. Este último les acompaño para evitar que hicieran cualquier estupidez.

-¡chicos esperar!- grito Nami pero cuando salió a la cubierta los chicos ya habían desembarcado y corrían rumbo al pueblo, sabía que ellos no volverían sin una cuera pero recordó que Robin sabía algo de lo que le pasaba a Kira.

-Robin, cuéntame todo lo que sabes…

-hace siglos en esta isla se libro una guerra entre hombres y lobos.

-¿lobos?- preguntaron Nami, Franky, Brook y Chopper.

-sí se les llama así por su apariencia animal, pero no son mas que antiguos demonios que adoptaron formas unas.

al escuchar eso ninguno lo entendio realmente como lo hacia Robin por eso siguieron atentos a la historia.

- ellos al ser mucho más fuerte ganaron y se asentaron en esta isla hasta que un día todos enfermaron y se vieron obligados a salir. Una de las ruinas que he encontrado decía que toda persona con esa naturaleza animal encontraría la muerte a causa de una dolorosa enfermedad y pagaría con su vida todas las que sus antecesores aniquilaron…

* * *

><p>Mientras los chicos llegaron al pueblo, donde había un grupo de personas reunidas en medio de la pequeña plaza junto a la fuente.<p>

-¡vosotros no sois bien recibidos aquí, aliados de un demonio!- grito uno de ellos reconociendo a Luffy.

-ella no es un demonio— gruño Sanji- ¡decirme como curarla!

-eso jamás pasara. Su vida ya no puede ser salvada- contesto otro hombre fríamente pero algo alegre. Al ver la reacción ante sus palabras un grupo de hombres se coloco detrás de él.

-¡no permitiremos que ella muera! – gritaron dispuestos a pelear.

La pelea duro apenas unos minutos, no eran rivales contra los sombrero de paja. Luffy cogió de la camisa al hombre que les había retado que ahora estaba asustado.

-danos una cura- le pidió con los ojos ocultos por el sombrero de paja.

-no la hay…- contesto en un susurro.

Algo les dijo que ese hombre no mentía por lo que regresaron al barco con el alma a los pies sabiendo que dentro de poco perderían a una amiga…

Pero no todo estaba perdido una niña de ojos azules había visto todo y ahora corría desesperada hacia el muelle en busca de los piratas. Cuando llego se encontró con un gran barco. Intento ver a alguien pero no se veía a nadie por lo que busco hasta que encontró un hombre con tres espadas apoyado en la barandilla, sentado en el suelo con los brazos en la cabeza.

-eh... espadachín— le llamo pero no hubo respuesta por lo que sabiendo que no tenía mucho hasta que su padre notara su ausencia cogió una piedra y se la lanzo- ¡despierta!- grito.

-¿Qué demonios?- Zoro se despertó por el terrible grito y si no llega a moverse un piedra le hubiera dado en la cabeza, enfadado se giro para ver a una niña en el muelle- ¿Por qué andas tirado piedras niña?- pregunto enfadado saltando al muelle.

-perdone – se disculpo la niña temiendo haberse paso pero era importante-solo quiero darle una cosa- dijo mirando al suelo y levantando sus manos hacia el espadachín.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto cogiendo un pequeña botellita de cristal con un liquido rojo algo espeso.

- una cura para su amiga- al oírlo Zoro abrió los ojos de golpe- ella me salvo esta mañana, no quiero que muera- añadió aguantándose las lagrimas.

-tienen que irse lo antes posible para que ella mejore si siguen aquí… ¡el aroma de los arboles la matara!

-¿los arboles?- dijo echando una mirada a los arboles de la isla.

-es veneno para los lobos, tiene un efecto retardado que hace que al llegar a la isla no lo noten pero cuando actúa lo hace tan fuerte que el lobo no puede escapar a menos que antes de un día tome la medicina- la niña parecía saber de lo que hablaba.

-¿lobos?- pregunto sin saber a qué se refería aquella niña.

-désela por favor- le pidió la niña.

-lo hare.

Zoro vio como la niña se marchaba corriendo y luego la botellita que tenía en la mano. ¿Eso la curaría? Pero si esa medicina parecía sangre, pero que sabría el si no era medico.

-Chopper— le llamo al entrar en la enfermería, el reno se giro justo a tiempo para coger la botellita - ahí tienes la cura- dijo sin decir nada más.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- le paró la pelirroja en la puerta.

-Nami tenemos que irnos, Kira no puede estar más tiempo en esta isla- ella le miro confusa pero no quería explicarle todo- si queréis que se recupere- añadió a lo que Nami dio un pequeño salto

-¡vamos, en marcha!- grito haciendo que todos se pusieran en marcha para alejarse lo mas rápido de esa isla.

* * *

><p>hola! antes que nada gracias por los reviews :)<p>

quizas este capitulo deje algunas duda pero tranquis que enseguida se resolveran.

gracias por leer!. y dejar reviewS!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7: ¿QUE ERES?**

* * *

><p>Hacía dos días ya desde el incidente en la isla. Kira ya se encontraba mejor aunque se recuperaba lentamente. Después de dos días sin salir de la enfermería aprovecho un momento en el que Chopper no estaba para salir fuera. Necesitaba aire, ver el mar y sentir el viento en la cara.<p>

Sus piernas aun no habían recuperado toda su movilidad y su respiración aun no era del todo normal, si inspiraba demasiado aire enseguida empezaba a toser provocando un terrible dolor en su pecho.

¡_Maldita isla_! se repetía una y otra vez mientras avanzaba hacia el exterior con cuidado de no caerse. Se apoyo en la baranda justo cuando el sol salía de entre las nubes y una pequeña brisa le traía un intenso olor a mar. Kira cerró los ojos y disfruto de estar fuera después de días de dolor.

Aun no comprendía que era lo que había pasado el porqué le había ocurrido eso en esa isla. Y porque precisamente a ella…

-¿Qué haces levantada?- pregunto una voz a su espalda. Kira se giro para ver a Usopp.

-me has pillado- se rio débilmente al ver que al tirador no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Kira no siguiera los consejos de Chopper - solo quería tomar un poco el aire- aclaro antes de que la regañara mientras volvía hacia la enfermería pero un pequeño dolor en el pecho hizo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio y de no ser porque Usopp la cogió entre sus brazos se hubiera caído al suelo.

-gracias- susurro Kira levantando la cara hasta la misma altura que la del tirador el cual trago saliva al mirarla. Aunque hubiera estado enferma sin duda era una de las chicas más guapas que había visto nunca además era la única que olía tan bien aparte de Kaya.

-en unas horas llegaremos a una isla- comento nervioso apartándose de ella lo justo por si se caía. Kira sonrió de lado al ver lo tímido que era el tirador- Seguro que estar en tierra te hará bien.

-seguro- contesto con un poco de ironía pues después de todo lo que había pasado en esos días no ya no estaba segura de nada.

-tranquila miraremos todos los arboles por si hay alguno parecido a los de la isla anterior- Usopp intento tranquilizarla colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¿eso me tendría que tranquilizar?-pregunto la joven con un risita sin acabar de entender a lo que se refería su amigo.

-sí, fueron los arboles los que te pusieron mal-contesto el algo confundido -¿no lo sabías?

-no…- contesto pensativa mirando hacia el horizonte.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas por lo que Usopp entendió que Kira quería estar sola asique la dejo con sus pensamientos hasta que Chopper se percato de que su paciente había huido, entonces Kira tuvo que regresar al interior del barco para volver a estar bajo los cuidados del médico de abordo y el cocinero el cual no dejaba a la chica sola a no ser que se requiriera su presencia en otro lugar mientras se dedicaba a preparar a la enferma platos deliciosos pero aun así sanos para facilitar su recuperación.

A la mañana siguiente todos estuvieron reunidos en la cubierta del barco, Kira incluida, para escuchar a la navegante antes de bajar a la isla a la que acababan de llegar.

-¡escuchar!- dijo Nami requiriendo la atención de todos- esta isla está desierta así que tenemos que buscar alimentos y agua.

Todos asintieron y enseguida a cada uno se le fue asignando una tarea como la de cuidar el barco o la de ir de caza.

-Kira- Nami la había dejado para el final pues sabía que aun no estaba del todo recuperada pero si lo suficiente como para ser útil.

-¿sí?- la aludida se levanto de las escaleras donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la navegante con una sonrisa pues ya pensaba que al final tendría que quedarse en el barco.

-tú te quedaras en la playa con Brook a montar el campamento ¿crees que serás capaz?- pregunto al recordar el estado tan delicado en el que había estado la castaña pero esta asintió sonriendo a Nami - ¡entonces al lio!- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa a su amiga.

Una vez en la isla cada cual fue por su lado a excepción de Franky que se había quedado en el barco para realizar unas comprobaciones necesarias y Brook y Kira que estaban en la playa.

-¿Qué montamos primero?-pregunto ella mirando la tienda en su bolsa- ¿la tienda o la hoguera?

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo el esqueleto sentándose sobre la arena - tu siéntate y descansa.

Kira miro al esqueleto y luego miro hacia los arboles por donde habían desaparecido todos, no estaba segura de si ya estarían lo suficientemente lejos como para vaguear y no ser descubiertos.

-disfrutemos del sol en la piel…- Brook se quedo callado por un momento y Kira le miro preocupada de que se hubiera quedado callado- ¡ah! ¡Pero si yo no tengo piel! ¡Yo ho ho ho!- dijo de repente haciendo que Kira se callera hacia atrás.

Después de un rato tomando el sol Kira empezó a cavar un hoyo para la hoguera dejando a Brook la tarea de montar las tiendas.

-¡ah!- Kira se giro al escuchar el grito del esqueleto- Me ha atrapado ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!- gritaba desde dentro de la tienda.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Kira después de conseguir sacarle aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-sí, no comprendo cómo ha pasado- el esqueleto estudiaba la tienda ahora desde fuera acomodándose el abro sin comprender.

-déjamelo a mí tu haz el agujero para la hoguera- esa sería la mejor solución pues desde que Kira había llegado al barco se había dado cuenta de que el esqueleto era un poco torpe- ¡pero no enciendas el fuego!- le dijo al imaginarse lo que podía pasarle.

Cuando los dos acabaron Kira observo los arboles por un momento recordado lo que había dicho Usopp, la imagen de aquellos arboles con el tronco rizado y esas extrañas bolitas vino a su mente, pero los arboles de esta isla eran básicamente palmeras repletas de cocos. Por lo que se acerco hasta una y dio un puñetazo en el tronco logrado que a los poco segundos el suelo se llenara de cocos.

-toma- dijo Kira lanzando un coco a Brook.

- ¿qué tal una canción para levantar el ánimo?- pregunto el esqueleto mientras ella abría el coco para así poder beber el agua del fruto.

* * *

><p>-¡siempre haces lo mismo Usopp!<p>

-eso no es verdad, sabes que lo hubiera hecho si no llega a ser por el increíble oso que casi me come- explico el tirador orgulloso de haber salido vivo de su "proeza"

-ya, ya- dijo la navegante cansada de las escusas del narizotas iba a seguir regañándole cuando escucho al músico cantando. Al llegar a la playa vieron la tienda perfectamente montada y la hoguera lista para la noche. El esqueleto cantaba mientras la chica bebiendo un coco le escuchaba con atención, los dos dentro de la canción sin percatarse de la presencia de sus nakamas hasta que estos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para dejar las provisiones en el suelo.

-¡hola!-canto el esqueleto acompañado del violín.

- toma un coco- Kira le ofreció un coco a Nami que parecía un poco enfadada después de la expedición por la isla.

-gracias- agradeció sinceramente que por lo menos las chicas de la tripulación fueran buenas y no estuvieran locas como los chicos…

-¿y para nosotros?- preguntaron Usopp, Luffy y Chopper detrás de Nami.

* * *

><p>-bueno ahora que estamos todos…- hablo Nami en medio de de la cena pues ya hacia un rato en que todos habían estado callados y recordado la charla que habían tenido estos días sabía lo que estaban pensando sus nakamas sobre todo al ver como miraban a Kira ahora que ya no estaba en la enfermería.<p>

- esto… Kira quisiéramos que respondieras a una pregunta.

En ese momento se desato el caos pues todos dijeron sus preguntas a la pobre chica que casi se atraganta.

-¿Qué eres?

- ¿Una loba?

-¿has comido una fruta del diablo?

-¿naciste así?

-¡no la atosiguéis!- grito Nami dándoles de tortas a todos.

Kira pensó en negarlo todo mirando a los chicos tirados en el suelo pero parecía que con ellos no tendría sentido negarlo pues seguramente no la dejarían hasta que no les diere una respuesta decente.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?- pregunto esquivando la pregunta un poco para tener unos segundos más para pensar en que decir.

-en la anterior isla Robin leyó la historia de esa isla y decía que cualquier lobo encontraría ahí la muerte…- explico el pequeño doctor.

Entonces Kira lo entendió todo. Sabía que existían así con mecanismos de defensa contra los de su especie pero no pensó en que al final pudiera acabar en una de esas islas.

-entonces es verdad eres una loba- dijo Nami entiendo el silencio como una afirmación.

-sí, pero no por ninguna fruta del diablo, Yo nací así, somos una raza bastante rara- explico con un semblante algo sombrío.

-leí varios libros donde os mencionaban no tenéis buena reputación - hablo Robin entendiendo por que Kira callaba.

-ya…- la castaña bajo la cabeza y no pudo evitar que sus labios se formara una pequeña sonrisa. Lo cierto es que le había resultado gracioso la manera en la que la arqueóloga había intentado decirlo con tacto.

-no te gusta hablar de esto- dejo Nami diciendo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

-es solo que nunca lo he hablado con nadie, siempre desde que tenía nueve años he pasado el menor tiempo posible entre humanos para que nadie conociera mi naturaleza.

-bueno pero ahora estas entre nakamas puedes hablar de ello- dijo Usopp a lo que Nami asintió al igual que Chopper. Sin duda ellos eran lo más tiernos en esa tripulación.

-¡o nos lo puedes enseñar!- grito de repente Luffy que llevaba días muriéndose de ganas por ver lo que se referían los demás al decir que Kira era una loba.

-¿qué?- pregunto Kira mirando al capitán.

-¡Luffy come!- le grito Sanji metiéndole un pedazo de carne en la boca


	9. Chapter 9

_Era de noche cuando aun con lágrimas en los ojos Kira se colgó una mochila al hombro. Esta vez había sido el límite de lo que podía soportar. Abrió la puerta del balcón y salió al exterior se prohibió a si misma mirar aunque fuera por última vez su cuarto. _

_Desde donde estaba se podía ver el mar y el embarcadero a lo lejos, donde desde hacía un día había un gran barco de la armada, esa sería su salvación. _

_No tenía apenas bueno recuerdos de la que había sido siempre su casa. Necesitaba salir de allí. Le temblaban las manos cuando se subió a la barandilla y miro la distancia hasta el suelo. Pero aun así se dejo caer torpemente sin inmutarse cuando su tobillo crujió a causa del golpe. _

_Con la mirada en el suelo siguió su camino cojeando y sin dejar de llorar hacia la que pensaba que sería una vida mejor. _

….

Kira se despertó de golpe cuando el sueño termino. No se dio cuenta hasta que una lagrima mojo su mano de que estaba llorando. Por un momento pensó que seguía escondida en la bodega de aquel barco lleno de marines pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no. Estaba dentro de la tienda de acampada envuelta en una manta, con Robin y Nami durmiendo a su lado tranquilamente, cada una en su sueño.

Antes de que su llanto las despertara salió de la tienda. Fuera estaban durmiendo el resto tirados por el suelo de cualquier manera sin importarles dormir en el exterior a fin de cuentas era piratas.

Kira tuvo que esquivarlos para poder alejarse lo suficiente. Cuando estuvo bastante lejos de la playa se quito la ropa y la dejo en las ramas de un árbol.

Respiro hondo y se concentro para que su cuerpo cambiara de forma.

Por la mañana algunos despertaron tranquilamente mientras otros se hacían los perezosos. Uno de los primeros fue Sanji que empezó a hacer el desayuno, después Brook que como siempre los empezó a despertar con una alegre melodía a sus compañeros. Franky aun un poco adormilado bebía una refrescante cola para recargar energías cuando se percato de una sombra entre los árboles.

La sombra que pertenecía a un animal parecía buscar algo entre los árboles pero al no encontrarlo se desespero y lanzo un gruñido al aire para después mirar hacia el campamento y encontrarse con la mirada de Franky.

Franky reconoció esa mirada y aunque no la conociera demasiado esa manera de sorprenderse no era propia de una animal.

Kira miraba al ciborg sin saber qué hacer. La había descubierto. ¿Pero porque estaban despiertos? Aun era muy temprano. Miro a los demás que ya estaban en movimiento. Se desespero y maldijo al que le había robado la ropa, ahora no podía pasar por allí en su forma animal y mucho menos desnuda. Aunque ellos ya supieran de su naturaleza no le apetecía dar el espectáculo. Volvió a mirar a al ciborg y se fijo en su gran camisa hawaiana.

Franky dejo caer la botella cola que estaba bebiendo cuando vio como aquel lobo se convertía en Kira, en Kira desnuda, la misma que le hacía señas para que fuera. Franky miro a los lados pero nadie más que él se había fijado en Kira asique lentamente y con la boca abierta obedeció a la loba.

Al rato aparecieron de entre los arboles bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Ninguno de los dos se paró a dar explicaciones siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero todos los demás no dejaron de mirarlos o más bien a la camisa hawaiana que cubría el cuerpo de Kira. Ella por su lado no parecía nada avergonzada es mas no tenía ningún problema en estar medio desnuda ya que la mitad de su vida la había pasado así por lo que siguió desayunando como si nada hasta que levanto la vista del plato en el preciso momento en el que unos monos pasaban con su ropa y se paraban a jugar con ella en una de las ramas.

-¡eh mi ropa!- grito Kira levantándose.

Todos se giraron hacia donde señalaba la castaña para encontrarse con unos monos jugando a ponerse la ropa de Kira.

La chica corrió hacia ellos apretando los puños pero los animales tenían ganas de jugar con ella. Saltaron hacia atrás repetidas veces mientras Kira avanzaba bastante harta.

-no creáis que no matare a unos monos como vosotros- gruño haciendo que los monos dejaran de jugar por un momento para mirarla fijamente.

Al oler el peligro se asustaron y echaron a correr sin soltar la ropa. Kira fue corriendo detrás de ellos adentrándose en la selva. El mono que llevaba la camiseta salió disparado de entre los arboles hasta caer a pocos metros del campamento. Pero el lugar de dejar la ropa siguió con ella mientras corría.

De entre los arboles salió un lobo blanco como la nieve directo hacia el mono el cual intento subirse en un árbol.

-¡joder!- grito Sanji levantándose de donde estaba sentado justo antes de que el lobo o la loba en este caso, pasara como un rallo por su lado.

-¡sí, que guay!- grito Luffy con los brazos levantados y saltando de la emoción viendo como la loba saltaba detrás del mono. Sus saltos eran tan altos que por poco podía alcanzar las ramas.

Después de unos minutos más de persecución Kira recupero sus prendas al acorralar a los monos más que asustados entre unas rocas. Aunque ahora tuviera su ropa Kira al ver a sus camaradas mirarla no con miedo sino con asombro decidió que pasaría el resto del día en su forma animal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y era agradable poder andar a cuatro patas…


End file.
